


two

by anon_drabble



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Requited Love, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_drabble/pseuds/anon_drabble
Summary: was trying for a blackwall romance but flirted with cullen too and i liked the angst lol.this is shorter and is just babbling kind of. .





	two

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr https://anon-drabble.tumblr.com

She spent the evening alone. It wasn’t the first time and wouldn’t be the last. Her heart was conflicted and though she wanted answers above all else, she could not fathom what she felt. 

There were two men she’d given her heart to, you see. Both strong, fearless, willing and able to protect her. Both caring and gentle in the way they spoke to her. At first, it had been innocent with both. But things had progressed faster with Blackwall and they had reached an agreement. Was it love? Probably. But neither had admitted that much yet. 

She was kind, though. Her words could be mistaken for flirting but she was that way with everyone. Cassandra was her closest friend and there had been many “almost” moments between the two. She had nearly found her way to Solas’ heart before he locked her out. 

With Cullen, perhaps that kindness went too far. The first sign came during a game between the two when Cullen brought up Blackwall. His voice sounded raw and at first, she was confused. She answered honestly, that the feelings between herself and Blackwall ran deep. Then Cullen’s face twisted into grief. He did his best to mask the pain but it was obvious and she felt her own heart seize up. She very nearly felt broken-hearted. She pushed Cullen, probably a bad decision. She asked if he had intended something else. He refused to say but in doing so, said all he needed. From then on, he was always reminding her of what might have happened. He didn’t speak to her of it again, but they both knew. 

Cullen had difficulties of his own shortly after. She helped, of course. She’d helped everyone. Not from some altruistic stance. But these were her friends and she’d do everything for them. Cullen struggled with his past and inner demons and he confided in her. She talked him through those days and nights. As a friend but maybe not just a friend. One day he felt better and he thanked her. Or tried to. He was never eloquent but it was a good attempt before his nerves got the best of him. She was still concerned and before either of them had caught on to the path they were going, she admitted to caring for him. Just caring for, though, or was it more? Cullen asked if she truly did. She asked him not to speak of it just then. 

But that look. It had been in both their eyes. Not of friendship. Love? She didn’t know. But just as Cullen had said those many weeks ago, “What about Blackwall?” He was so important to her. He’d fought their relationship at first but she had persisted. He’d finally agreed but she still saw him look at her with worry at times. Worry she’d see something that might make her leave. Blackwall had meant to spend his life alone. He’d never quite wanted to care about someone so deeply. Maybe he’d never had anyone else. But she was the one at fault now. She believed she loved him. Even to that day. 

Blackwall would have no one else. Cullen had no such difficulties though perhaps he’d never be able to share the same sort of bond with another woman. Blackwall said little but expressed his adoration for her. He let her control everything. Cullen spoke more but said less. He stumbled over speaking of important matters. He had less control of his emotions and wore his heart on his sleeve. She found it adorable.   
When she looked into Blackwall’s eyes, she could feel she’d made the right choice. But with Cullen, she could only ask if it had been a mistake. Did she love both of them now? Or neither of them? Cullen knew about Blackwall and would never make a move. Did Blackwall know about Cullen? Would either stand up to the other for her sake? She didn’t want them to fight but both were...complacent. Both cared but merely waited for her to ultimately decide. She didn’t know if her heart could do that.


End file.
